Lyon Vastia
|name =Lyon Vastia |kanji =リオン・バスティア |rōmaji = Rion Basutia |alias=Reitei (零帝 Sub-Zero Emperor) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18 (debut) 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Right Chest |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=None |team=Team Lyon Team Lamia Scale |previous team=Light Team |partner=Sherry Blendy |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Ur (Guardian) Parents (deceased) |magic=Ice-Make (Dynamic) Iced Shell Moon Drip |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 29 |anime debut=Episode 12 |japanese voice=Yūki Kaji Sayaka Narita (child) |english voice=Jerry Jewell Leah Clark (child) |image gallery=yes }} Lyon Vastia, first introduced as Reitei Lyon, is one of four ice Mages shown in the series, as well as a rival of Gray Fullbuster. He was the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc and later appears as a member of the Lamia Scale Guild. Appearance Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 17 He has bluish silver hair, most of whose spiky strands jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light earring on his left earlobe, taking the shape of a stylized snowflake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. After the 7-years time skip, the only difference in Lyon's look seems to be the reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 When first introduced as “''Reitei''”, Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and seemed to be worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon’s fight with Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 5 Lyon’s outfit at the time also included buggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet hiding his face away. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon’s upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon’s eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon’s back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-18 After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time was probably his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-14 When welcoming back the Fairy Tail members returned from Tenrou Island after Acnologia's attack, Lyon was shown donning a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. While his legs haven't been completely shown, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs, possibly thigh-high boots. Personality Lyon is a cold and calm MageFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 but he can also be driven by his emotions and instincts, such as during the delegates' meeting, he rushes into the woods following Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-14 He takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously, even to a fault, this lead him to try to reverse the freezing of the immortal demon Deliora just to try to fulfill his dream to surpass his teacher Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-6 Lyon is deeply in love with Juvia Lockser, who he fell in love with at first sight. He tries to separate her from Gray Fullbuster, the person whom Juvia loves, much to Gray's annoyance. History It is unknown what exactly happened to Lyon's parents but when younger, he searched for the strongest Mage who would make him their pupil and found Ur. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found a survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to the chagrin of Lyon, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after Gray and Lyon attempted to use the spell Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, but then sacrificed herself by using the spell herself, turning her body into ice, but asking Gray to "tell Lyon that I died".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38, page 11. Presumably afterwards the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, bringing the frozen Deliora to the island 3 years before the current storyline. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Once on the island, Lyon begins the Moon Drip ritual to unfreeze the Iced Shell off of Deliora in an attempt to defeat the demon himself and surpass his teacher. Complications arise when Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray and Happy arrive at the island on an unauthorized S-Rank mission and come into confrontation with his group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-20 Lyon takes on Gray and manages to win their first bout after becoming angry when Gray mentions that defeat Deliora is impossible as years before Ur and Lyon told him about the exact same thing about confronting Deliora in the northern continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 7-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 15-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-14 The next day Lyon finds that Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki were defeated and faces Natsu who tilted the ruins, thus stopping the Moon Drip ritual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-17 Their battle is interrupted by a recovered Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 18-20 After a little talk about Ur´s true condition (eternally alive as ice) Lyon stabs Gray telling him that he already knew all of that that; these words anger the injured Gray who attacks Lyon several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-20 The now injured Lyon claims that he wants to save his Magic for his future fight with Deliora and starts to attack Gray using his one handed ice Magic but this time it's Gray who comes out the victor when Lyon's power becomes unbalanced at the height of the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 8-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 8-16 However, the ritual is soon completed by Toby and Deliora is freed from the shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Page 18 Even so, a heavily wounded Lyon tries to take on the beast but is knocked down by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-7 Then, much to his dismay, the demon suddenly crumbles before it can attack. Realization dawns on Lyon that Deliora was long since dead and that he can never surpass his teacher now as she defeated the demon before he could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 11-16 In the end Gray and he reconcile, and Lyon considers joining a guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Lyon, along with Toby, Sherry and Yuka Suzuki, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Juvia Lockser in the Fantasia Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 8 Oración Seis arc Lyon along with Sherry now as members of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team to fight the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-19 After meeting up with all the members he rushes with Sherry and the others (with the exception of Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) to the woodlands where they are ambushed and easily defeated by the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 2-19 After the battle everyone notices Erza Scarlet who was poisoned and wanted her arm to be cut off which led Lyon to volunteer to do it but was stopped by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 12-16 Later, as they split up to find Wendy Marvell, Lyon, Sherry and Jura fight off an entire guild and are successful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He then leaves with Sherry as Jura senses a Oración Seis member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 12-13 As he leaves, he runs into Gray who is having a motorcycle battle with Racer. Lyon jumps onto Gray's bike to assist him and he reveals that he has gone back to using two hands to cast Ice Make. The two then work together, while subconsciously taking their shirts off to Racer's confusion and Sherry's fancy, to fight Racer off of his motorcycle but as he gets faster on foot, Lyon discovers his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 139, Pages 13-20 ]] As he continues to fight and freeze Gray in a large Ice Tower, Racer battles with and nearly kills him. However, Lyon reveals that Racer doesn't run fast but slows down time around him. With this, Gray completes Lyon's plan. Sadly, Racer tries to blow him and everyone up with explosive Lacrima and with this, Lyon pushes him off a cliff and apparently sacrifices himself to save Sherry and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-19 However Lyon survives and reappears as Sherry started attacking Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. With this, he playfully insults them saying he can't die so easily like them and returns Sherry to the light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 13-14 He is later seen carrying an unconscious Sherry and cheering on the Fairy Tail Mages as they climb Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Later on he aids the rest of the light team by creating a wing of Ice to fly the battleship Christina.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 10 After that he encourages Gray into the final fight against the Oracion Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 18 When the mission is complete, the entire Light Team goes off to Cait Shelter for recovery. Jura congratulates Lyon and Sherry for their hard work, and later Lyon strips his clothes off alongside Gray as they overhear Natsu's idea for a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-6 Afterwards he and his guild mates learn the sad secret of the Cait Shelter Guild and Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 8-20 As each of the delegates return to their guilds, Lyon tells Gray to get rid of his stripping habit, only to have Gray point out his own indecency. Along side Eve Thylm, Happy and Lucy, he notices quite surprisingly that Sherry started arguing with Ren Akatsuki about leaving each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc After hearing about the missing Fairy Tail members' return, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Jura. He and Max explain how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had been working together to locate them during the seven years. Lyon then catches sight of Juvia Lockser for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-9 Later on, Lyon hangs out with Gray and the two former apprentices of Ur talk about Ultear and Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 16-17 Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Lyon, hanging out in his guild, is told by the guild master, Ooba Babasaama, that he will be participating in the games with Jura. Hearing this, the other members of the guild cheer, all sure that they will win the year's games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 3-4 Lyon arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and interrupts Juvia and Gray when she asks him if he wanted to go eat with her. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument over who Juvia belongs to until Lyon proposes a bet without her permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 11-13 At the ceremony before the trials begin, Lyon and his team are announced as taking fourth place in the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Lyon smiles when he sees that Juvia, part of Team Fairy Tail B, is also in the tournament. When the first game is announced, Lyon steps up to the plate for Lamia Scale, causing Gray to do the same for Fairy Tail and subsequently Juvia for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 18-19 In the event, Hidden, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, before he can attack Gray. He was distracted because he saw her underwear. In the end of Hidden, Lyon's guild, Lamia Scale, come in third place with 6 points Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270 Page 20 Magic and Abilities L- Magic Seal.jpg|Lyon's Magic Seal L-Eagle.jpg|Ice Make: Eagle Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|Ice Make: Hedgehog L-ape.jpg|Ice Make: Ape L-snow tiger.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|Ice Make: Wolf Lyon - Unnamed Spell.jpg|Unnamed Spell SnowDragon.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Dragon Wings.jpg|Ice Make: Wing Ice-Make: Lyon practices an Molding Magic called Ice-Make, which allows him to create things out of ice. Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Geyser.Fairy Tail Manga" Chapter 29, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 His proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 135 Cover Page, Guild Card Note :*'Ice Make: Eagle': User creates several eagles that fly to his/her enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 :*'Ice Make: Snow Dragon': Lyon creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 :*'Ice Make: Ape': Lyon creates a large ape from Ice. It was used to protect Lyon against Gray Fullbuster's Ice Hammer, but it's unclear if the ice ape can attack, but since Lyon´s magic is dynamic, it probably can move and attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice Make: Snow Tiger': Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 12 :*'Ice Make: Wolf': Lyon surrounds his hand with ice in the form of a wolf's head and attack his/her enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 10 :*'Ice Make: Hedgehog': Lyon covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen against Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 :*'Ice Make: Wing': User can creates wings made by Ice Make Magic. First time, Lyon used this to fly onto the Magic Bomber - Christina. Iced Shell: Even though he never used it, it is shown that Lyon knows how to cast it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-7 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Lyon has shown expert skills in hand-to-hand combat, enough to momentarily overwhelm an injured Gray (albeit by aiming for his wounds).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lyon appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is ice and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Ice-Make: Eagle Crowded:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger:' Cost 2 MP, Lyon must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Ape:' Cost 3 MP, Lyon must be at lv36 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon:' Cost 4 MP, Lyon must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen He also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou He also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Lyon Vastia is a playable character. In this game, Lyon Vastia possess the following moves: *'Main': Ice Make: Eagle *'Sub 1': Ice-Make: Hedgehog *'Sub 2': Ice Make: Ape *'Sub 3': Ice Make: Snow Tiger *'Super': Ice Make: Snow Dragon Trivia *Lyon and his team once appeared in the cover of Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 *In the Oración Seis arc, he is seen stripping at the same time as Gray, which means he picked up the stripping habit from Ur as well. *In Anime he didn't used Ice Make: Sword to attack Gray, but an unnamed panther-like Ice Make. *Lyon has his Lamia Scale stamp the same place and color as Gray has his Fairy Tail stamp. *Lyon's Edolas counterpart is said to wear multiple layers of clothing and is in love with a girl who ignores him, similar to Gray Surge.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 **In the manga, it is revealed to be Edolas Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Q&A. *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Lyon's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia *Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia *Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia: Rematch *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy vs. Red Hood *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer *Hidden (Event) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains